


Fishin' in the Dark

by dayishujia



Series: Even the Stars Fall for You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And this song (Fishing in the Dark) is such a classic, Country Boy!Shiro, Fishing at night always seemed like a good date idea to me idk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I still can’t believe you’ve never done this!” Shiro laughs and Keith scowls. Shiro is a couple steps ahead of him in the overgrown grass and Keith is struggling to keep up. But the grass tickles his skin in a way he’s not used to, so he’s scratching and kicking the grass away from him, only for it to kick right back up. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or alternatively: Shiro and Keith go fishing in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishin' in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lyrics:
>
>>  
>> 
>> _You and me going fishing in the dark,_  
>  _Lying on our backs and counting the stars_  
>  _Where the cool grass grows._  
>  _Down by the river in the full moon light,_  
>  _We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night_  
> 
> 
> [fishing in the dark by the nitty gritty dirt band ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh3ml8gzrd4)

“I still can’t believe you’ve never done this!” Shiro laughs and Keith scowls. Shiro is a couple steps ahead of him in the overgrown grass and Keith is struggling to keep up. But the grass tickles his skin in a way he’s not used to, so he’s scratching and kicking the grass away from him, only for it to kick right back up.

“And I can’t believe you don’t know how to use the bus,” Keith says back. He’s still scowling but really, it’s only for show. He’s not sure he could ever really say something to Shiro with any real malice. Shiro was always just... sweet.

Nevertheless, Keith was whom he was, so he finishes, saying, “But here I am, not judging _you_.”

It only makes Shiro only laugh more. Keith smiles at the sound, if only because Shiro was ahead of him and couldn’t see it.

They walk a bit longer. Shiro was supposedly leading them to where the creek in the woods behind his house was deep enough to fish but Keith wouldn’t put it past him to get them lost instead. Still, Keith trekked on, following closely behind Shiro.

The whole time they were walking, Keith wanted to reach out and hold Shiro’s arm, but he refrains. He doubted Shiro would mind it but Keith was too embarrassed to try.

So he walked, keeping his head down and watching for anything in the grass that might try to trip him up. The last thing he wanted was to step on some sort of critter.

Looking up, Keith sees nothing but stars. Looking forward, he sees the back of Shiro’s head and the trails of light made by his flashlight. In the corners of his eyes, he sees the golden glow of fireflies.

The summer air is warm and sweet; there was a light breeze and the sound of cicadas high in the treetops around them.

“Are we almost there?” Keith asks. His legs were getting tired and he suspects the mosquitoes were starting to feast on him. He waves his hand around his neck for good measure. 

“Almost,” Shiro promises. He glanced back at Keith and grins at him.

They walk a while longer before happening upon the creek. It was a little thing, barely a few meters wide and Keith doubted it was as deep as Shiro said. 

Shiro stops just a few steps away from the creek’s edge. “See?” he asks, sounding quite proud of himself. “Told you.”

Keith huffs. Looking around, he decides he’s not sure he gets the lure of fishing in the dead of the night. “Now what?”

“Now?” Shiro hands Keith a fishing pole. It was old and belonged to one of Shiro’s long list of siblings but Shiro promised it still worked, even though said siblings rather liked wailing on each other with it instead of fishing. Keith looked up at him and, even in the dark, Shiro’s smile shone. “We fish.”

So they settled on the ground in front of the edge of the creek; Shiro dropping down first and making himself comfortable before patting the spot next to him for Keith to join.

The pair sat there for an indiscernible amount of time, holding onto their poles and waiting for a bite. Alone the bed of the creek, the frogs were joining in on the cicada song and the gentle noise of the flowing water.

Maybe, Keith decides, he can kind of see the appeal of fishing in the dark.

“You know,” Keith says. He moves his knee a little so it brushes against Shiro’s. He can see the other man shift a little to look at him but Keith doesn’t look away from the water. “I may not know a lot about fishin’ but I think we’d have a better chance of catchin’ somethin’ if we used some bait.”

Shiro laughs at that, loud and boisterous and the sound startles Keith. He throws an arm around Keith’s shoulders and squeezes in a mock hug. “Yeah,” he says. “Probably would.”

Keith snorts. He shrugs his shoulders and Shiro’s arm falls. “You’re awful at this.”

“Maybe.” Shiro turns to look at him and smiles more. Keith doubts he’s ever seen Shiro unhappy. He knew of course that it was unreasonable to think Shiro was _always_ happy but he sure does smile at him a lot.

Keith kept eye contact for a moment before it got too much for him and he had to look away. He could feel the flush working its away up his neck.

Shiro hummed. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

“Don’t be stupid,” he grumbles and Shiro only laughs.

They were quiet again for a long while and Keith kept his eyes on his fishing line. He wasn’t expecting a bite or anything, he just wasn’t sure he would be able to look at Shiro and not choke on his own tongue.  

Shiro didn’t seem to have the same problem. If he felt any shame at all at staring so openly, it didn’t show on his face.

“You’re staring,” Keith points out after a while, chancing a glance in Shiro’s direction.

Shiro didn’t even look bothered. “Sorry,” he chuckles. He dug the end of his fishing pole into the dirt and propped it up on a rock. “Sometimes I can’t believe we’re dating.”

He reaches out and takes Keith’s fishing pole, propping it up next to the other.

Keith’s eyebrows knit. “Why? I like you.”

Shiro shifts to face Keith instead of the creek. Keith’s face warms at the gentle look Shiro fixes on him. “I like you too,” he says.

“Then,” Keith dragged his lip through his teeth, buying himself a moment to phrase his question. “Why are you surprised?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Shiro laughs. He looks back at the creek, watching the line bob in the shallow water. “I don’t know.”

Keith’s face scrunched up. “Okay?” 

Suddenly, Shiro shot forward and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek. It was just a quick peck, there and then gone, but Keith startled nonetheless.

“What was that for?” he asks, staring at Shiro with wide eyes. His hand came up to gingerly touch the spot where Shiro kissed him.

“I wanted to,” Shiro says nonchalantly. His eyes were downcast and Keith thinks he sees a hint of pink along his cheekbones. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith says softly, barely above a whisper. Shiro glances up at him from under dark eyelashes. “Yeah. We’re dating. It’s okay.”

Shiro smiles at him. “Okay. Can I kiss you again?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow. His eyes dart between Shiro’s eyes and his mouth before surging forward and pressing their mouths together. He feels Shiro stiffen and starts to wonder if he might’ve over done it, but then Shiro’s hand is at his neck, holding him there as his head tilts to search out a better angle.

When they part, they part with a wet pop.

“Oh,” Keith says intelligently.

Shiro only beams at him and uses his hand still on the back of Keith’s neck to anchor him there and press their foreheads together without Keith misinterpreting and leaning away. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith licks his bottom lip. “It was more than okay.”

Shiro laughs. He pecks Keith’s lips one more time, tickled pink when Keith tilted his head to chase the kiss. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/)   
>  [prompt me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
